


Peaceful

by Ghost_Writing



Series: Overwatch One Shots and Drabbles [12]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha Jesse McCree, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Canon-Typical Violence, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hanzo needs love, Japanese Foods, Jesse's trying his best, Light Angst, M/M, Nesting, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Hanzo Shimada, Omega Verse, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, WIP, handle with care, katsudon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writing/pseuds/Ghost_Writing
Summary: Hanzo doesn't want a mate. He doesn't need someone else to be happy. But then Jesse walks through the doors to his quarters.
Relationships: Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada
Series: Overwatch One Shots and Drabbles [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1732453
Comments: 20
Kudos: 123





	1. Demo

Hanzo glared at the door. He’d been sleeping peacefully in his quarters when the doors opened with a loud woosh. Being a light sleeper, he was startled awake from his peaceful dream. 

Standing in the doorway was the person he was currently glaring at. The man was tall enough to reach the top of the door easily, dressed in a red plaid shirt and a pair of loose-fitting jeans. He had scruffy beard spread across his jaw and soft, shaggy hair down to his ears, both were a soft brown, the colour of a freshly cut stick.

Hanzo didn’t mind the man’s appearance, he was fairly attractive and if Hanzo hadn’t known any better he would’ve paid him no mind and went back to sleep. However, the thick scent hanging heavily in the air had him on edge. It smelt of smoke and cedar, a deep scent, one that Alpha’s carried.

He’d known eventually that the facility was bound to place an Alpha in his room, however, he always pushed that thought to the back of his mind. Dreading the day. Having a mate was never something he’d wanted, he never wanted to drag someone else into the mess his life had become. 

The facility had tried to give him a mate, several times. A beautiful female alpha, a patient male alpha, an artistic alpha, a soft-hearted female alpha, a silent male alpha… all of them were removed within a few weeks. He didn’t care for the female ones, so they mostly requested to be transferred, he pissed off the others with his general behaviour.

This one will be no different. 

Eventually, the man standing in the door started to become uncomfortable by Hanzo’s gaze, deciding to seat himself on the large, plush couch that was close to the door. The door closed behind him the moment he stepped away. Hanzo continued to glare.

The man sat down on the couch, tapping his knees and looking around, trying to pretend he wasn’t being glared down at. Hanzo’s eyes flickered over to his clock, eight in the morning. Usually, he’d get up now. Those bastards knew exactly what they were doing.

Finally giving up that this man was, in fact, not leaving no matter how much Hanzo glared at him, he stood up. Well, it was more of a graceful rise, with the blanket slowly falling off his frame, leaving him in nothing but boxer-briefs as he made his way over to the dresser.

He didn’t even have to look at the man to know that he was blushing. He could feel the eyes watching him, the scent in the air changing ever so slightly as he dug around for a shirt. He got dressed like that; form-fitting jeans and a plain black t-shirt. It was his average outfit, he would dress better however the facility didn’t have expenses for polished clothes. At least not his taste. 

As he moved around his quarters, he took his time brushing his teeth and tidying his face up in the bathroom. Why should he change his schedule for someone who doesn’t even dare to talk to him?

It wasn’t until he was slipping on his shoes that the man finally spoke up.

“So uh, where do ya get breakfast here?” he asked quietly, a confusing tone in his voice that startled Hanzo - slightly - for a moment. His voice is what caught him though, deep and sultry, yet somehow sugar sweet. And that accent… it spoke for itself.

Hanzo sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as he straightened up. It figures that they’d give him a transfer. His reputation scared most everyone in the facility.  
“Follow me,” he groaned, stepping in front of the door as it slid open. 

Shuffling behind him and the click of boots on tile told him that the man had complied. He led him down the long hallway, passing by other pairings ever so often. He wasn’t going out of his way to point out the food court, because he was heading there himself, so having the man follow him was fine… for now. 

When they reached the food court, a low whistled sounded from behind him. From the man. Hanzo never thought the food court was that impressive, it was simply stalls set up to give the residents of the facility more selection with booths set up in the middle for dining. 

He rolled his eyes while he headed to his favourite breakfast stall. It served a traditional Japanese breakfast, one that he was accustomed to eating back when he was a child living with his Beta parents. Salmon, miso soup, an omelette, rice, and a few other sides of your choice. 

He ordered his breakfast with a curt nod to the staff member as they punched the button on the computer that held his regular order. He’d frequented the stall every morning for the past five years, two years in, the employee just made a button. It required less talking for him, so he was fine with it. 

It felt almost normal for a moment. Then, the man coughed next to him. Hanzo’s headshot over, a glare in his gaze.

“I um… there’s a lot of food here. How do you choose?” he asked, rubbing the back of his neck as he glanced around at all the different stalls. 

“Just choose one. You can try them all by the end of the week,” Hanzo huffed, tapping his foot impatiently as he waited for his order.

“Well, if ya say so…” he mumbled, stepping up towards the counter of the stall Hanzo was waiting on.

The staff member chirped happily, explaining all the different foods and assisting him in his order once he explained he was new here. Hanzo was internally groaning at his choices, they were clashing and jarring.

So, he did what was logical. He intervened:  
“You can’t order sushi rolls for breakfast. Try Onigiri instead.”

The man blinked at him before flashing a toothy grin.  
“If ya know so much darlin’, why don’t ya just order for me?” he offered, stepping to the side.

With a huff, Hanzo moved into his spot, ordering the rest of the man’s meal and fixing his original mistakes. He may not agree with the placement or the implication of this man being assigned to his room, but he wouldn’t stand for having him eat such a poorly thought out meal.

Silence persisted over the pair after both had been given their orders. The man trailed behind him like a lost puppy as Hanzo made his way over to his usual booth. Honestly, he didn’t have the heart to tell him to fuck off at the moment, so he allowed him to stay. 

Hanzo had just put an average amount of rice into his mouth, using his chopsticks like a sane person, while watching the man try and stab his fish with his when he spoke up.

“My name’s Jesse, by the way.”

Blinking at his food for a moment to collect his thoughts, Hanzo registered the words. It was polite to return with your own name, however, then Hanzo’s option of radio silence and glares would be useless. But, there was an air of laid-back stupidity that this man emanates that suggested to him that he wouldn’t use it to his advantage. 

“I’m Hanzo,” he finally caved, not bothering to look the man in his eyes as he dug into his meal neatly.


	2. Regrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the overwhelming amount of people who thoroughly enjoyed the demo, I've decided to continue this! Please, enjoy, and as usual; Kudos, comment and subscribe!

Unfortunatley for Hanzo, Jesse did not leave him alone at any point during the day. He trailed behind him as he made his daily routine of attending the facilities gym, grabbing lunch, and his mid-afternoon walk. It was at this point, that Hanzo was quite thoroughly fed up with him. 

He turned around in on the path, trees surrounding them. The facility had a large expansive outdoor area, it was well wooded in some parts with paths perfect for scenic walks, as well as an open area for packs, solos, and pairs to relax in. Yet, despite the large amenities the facility had to offer, Jesse kept trailing after him. 

“Don’t you have anything better to do?” he snarled, shooting the tall man a glare. Hanzo wasn’t exactly the tallest, he was tall for an Omega, but next to Jesse he looked tall. However, what he lacked for in height, he made up in everything else. Currently, it was telling this dimwit to fuck off. 

Unfortunatley for him, Jesse just blinked and shrugged. The point completely lost on him or ignored.   
“Eh, I don’t got much else to do. Don’t know no one either.”

“Well, you’re annoying,” Hanzo huffed, hoping he’d get the message and bugger off.

“You ain’t a saint either, darlin’,” Jesse shrugged. There it was again, that pet name. Hanzo wasn’t anyone’s darling… but the ring of it off Jesse’s lips fluttered his stomach in a way he detested. 

His focus on the name was interrupted by Jesse ruffling his perfectly combed hair and continuing to walk down the path. Right past Hanzo. Ignoring him. It infuriated him.

He was quick to catch up, matching the Alpha’s slow stride with ease.  
“I wasn’t done talking!” he stated, crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at Jesse’s head.

“Sorry, sugar. Got something else on your chest?” Jesse asked, tilting his head with a charismatic smile spread across his lips. 

Every single thing this man did infuriate Hanzo to no end! How could someone be so infuriating on so many levels by simple actions? He should be running for the hills, begging to be transferred to another room, yet he stayed. An unwavering annoyance to him. Why? Hanzo wasn’t worth it. He had to have known that by now.

Hanzo grumbled something, taking the shorter path back to the facility. He had to figure out a way to get Jesse out of his room before something dangerous happened. Before he stopped wanting him gone.

They walked in silence - mostly, Jesse hummed some shitty country tune just loud enough for Hanzo to hear - as Hanzo headed back to the facility. They were just crossing the clearing where most of the citizens of the facility like to frequent during the warm summer days when an all too familiar figure approached them.

A sense of dread filled the pit of his stomach as his brother and mate blocked his path. He didn’t want to have to see him, didn’t want the reminder of the awful sins he’d committed years ago that left permanent scars. 

It had been a fight. An awful, terrible fight. Their father had passed away, and the next Alpha of the pack was to step up in his place. Hanzo had just happened to be betrothed to him, so when he heard his brother was going to challenge his mate, he warned him. He’d tried to talk his brother out of it, but neither alpha had wanted to back down. In the end, Genji was maimed and taken, leaving Hanzo to deal with the guilt. He’d left the pack not long after.

Packs outside of facilities were unstable and unpredictable. Challenges were more frequent and a dispute of power was never good. So, he’d turned to a facility to keep him safe. To guarantee that he’d never have to see his birth pack again. And vowed never to take a mate again. 

He hadn’t planned on being transferred to the same facility as Genji. He hadn’t planned to ever see his face again.

“Brother, please-” Genji started, a soft, forgiving smile on his lips.

Hanzo wasn’t worth his forgiveness. Wasn’t worth his time. Genji had tried countless times though, trying to offer forgiveness when he couldn’t accept it. He’d done terrible things, he’d put his own brother in danger, and he had no good reason for it.   
“Don’t ‘brother’ me. Leave me alone Genji, I’m not worthy of your time,” he snapped, trying to shrink away and leave the situation.

“Just listen to me for once. It wasn’t your fault, you have to know that,” Genji continued, reaching forwards, and trying to grab Hanzo’s arm to keep him there.

Hanzo reacted quickly. Far too quickly, jolting forwards and leaving a large red welt across Genji’s face. He reeled back in regret before his hand even left his face. It stunned Genji just enough for Hanzo to dart away, back to the facility, back to the safety of his room.

He ran down corridor after corridor, chasing after his door. When he finally reached it, he slammed the door shut behind himself. Then it was through the room, shedding uncomfortable pants for sweats and through a door all to his own. 

The second room was large, not as large as the first, but large enough to fit a king-sized bed frame with sides that raised above the mattress on all sides. It was just tall enough for Hanzo to step into with ease and filled to the brim with blankets and pillows. There was a second part to the nest as well, a canopy above the bed made with several thin posts that allowed him to settle blankets over top of himself. The lights in this room were kept dim and soft.

He settled in the middle, pulling blankets over top of himself as he hid. This was his place. His safe spot in the whole world that no one could enter without his permission. 

For now, it gave him time to think, about how his mind raced near Jesse. He didn’t like it. He didn’t want a repeat of everything that’s happened. It’s better for everyone for Hanzo to stop now. But, there was a whispering part of him pulling him into the serene mindset of the future.


	3. "Thank You"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Hanzo. He's not frigid, just careful. Slightly longer chapter today!

Hanzo’s world was still. Apart from the hum of the heater, no other sound echoed throughout the quarters. He was alone. Perfectly alone with his thoughts and nothing more. 

And so, he grumbled to himself inside his head. Silently swearing about the fact of Jesse’s arrival and how close his heat was, was probably no coincidence. The facility tracked him, they tracked everyone. Maybe the early effects were making his head swim when he thought about Jesse? Maybe it was just shitty mating instincts? 

He bore no break during the silence. Gaining no clarity either. Almost like each time he thought about something new it wrapped itself into the giant knot of his thoughts. The silence was tethering him to his mind, to his overthinking, to his insanity. 

Then, as if it was an accident the universe had made, the universe filled the silence.

“Hanzo? Ya in here?” Jesse’s voice echoed throughout the apartment. It sent shivers down Hanzo’s spine in a confusing way due to its baritone tremor and the southern accent. His mind buzzed, trying to keep anything else from buzzing. 

He didn’t reply. He didn’t know quite what to say, he was the one who’d run off, and did he want Jesse near his nest. Slowly, deep inside, the answer to that question was growing clearer and clearer but Hanzo couldn’t bare to agree with it. Not yet. 

So, instead, he stayed silent. Waiting to see if Jesse would search him out or not. Like a game of cat and mouse, if Jesse wanted this, he’d have to work for this. Whatever ‘this’ is. He chalked it up to instincts, but maybe… the southern man was growing on him.

There were footsteps through the quarters now, walking around the main part, and then the bathroom, trying to find him. Then, just as Hanzo thought he’d given up, they stopped outside the door. How did he know? He could see the shapes of Jesse’s ridiculous boots under the door. 

He held his breath. He couldn’t force him in here, yet, why was there a part of him hoping he’d come in? He barely knew him, yet there was an air of familiarity like he knew him forever.

Then the door pushed open and every fibre in Hanzo’s body went into defence mode. His walls shot back up around him as he came face to face with Jesse. It was one thing to think it over, but to face him sent every non-omegan instinct in his body in defence mode. He was an Alpha, and as far as Hanzo was concerned, he wasn’t to be trusted. Not yet.

Jesse looked around the room for a moment, taking in the small area before stepping further inside. Hanzo waited to see what he’d do. He watched as he closed the door behind him but remained across the room. He’s holding a few boxes in one hand, a bakery box with unknown contents, and two other boxes that Hanzo recognized as the takeout boxes from his favourite Japanese stall. 

“Ya really ran off on me back there. You kneen on sharin’ why?” he asked, leaning against the door so he was slightly shorter than his full height. As he sets the boxes down on the nearby table, Hanzo’s eyes catch a glimpse of the metal prosthetic arm. He wasn’t sure how it took him this long to notice but he finally did. 

“I do not like my brother,” Hanzo replied, sitting up in the nest. He’d at least be professional in Jesse’s presence if he could spare it… or maybe he was making room. He’d yet to decide. Most wouldn’t even have bothered to chase after him, let alone ask why he ran.

Jesse nods his head a little bit, a soft smile on his lips. How he could smile right now, was beyond Hanzo, but he didn’t want him to stop.  
“Yeah, I gathered as much. He’s not lookin’ for you to like him though, just to accept his forgiveness,” Jesse says. 

“How do you know that?” Hanzo presses, eyes darting a little to the food. It’s getting late and he’s practically starving right now. Slowly, this man is worming his way into his heart with how caring and attentive he is. In all of his years, he’d never had someone bring him food or chase after him. He had to admit, it was starting to get to him. 

“I’ve been in his position before… and he stopped me to explain.” The more Jesse talked, the more questions Hanzo gathered in his mind. He was watching him now, taking the time to scan the emotions on his face. All he could find is sincerity and it was slowly killing him inside. 

“You’ve tried to give your brother who deserves no forgiveness, forgiveness?” Hanzo asks blatantly, watching as Jesse startles a little at his comment.

“Nah, I had an ex-mate. Our splitting was neither of our faults, she found out she was a lesbian. Wouldn’t accept a damn cent of forgiveness from me. That’s why I got moved here,” Jesse explains, rubbing the back of his neck and rustling his hair around. Hanzo has to admit, it’s not the same situation or depth as his own. But, it still carried emotional weight in its own way… 

“I still shouldn’t have forgiveness for what I did. No matter how much he wants to,” Hanzo states, dropping his gaze a little. He pulled the blankets a little closer, attempting to hide from Jesse. 

“Ah come on. Everyone deserves forgiveness. However, ya need ta eat somethin’. Hunger’s cloudin’ your judgement,” Jesse brushes him off, picking up the boxes from the table and shuffling over the side of the nest. He leaves his boots at the door, sitting on the ledge instead of inside the nest, with his legs on the outside. The ledge is wide enough to hold the boxes stably. 

Hanzo let’s out a little sigh as his heart thumps in his chest. Usually, someone just sits down inside his nest, without asking. Yet, Jesse’s on the side, keeping out as much as he can while closing a small amount of distance between them. 

“You may be right about the food, but I’m not ready for forgiveness from him yet,” Hanzo huffs, shifting a little so he can properly eat without precariously balancing the box on his knees. 

“I’m usually right about food… speakin’ of which; I didn’t know what to get ya. But I asked Genji what ta bring ya and he said this. So I got some for you, and I had to try it too so I got some for myself,” Jesse explains, handing him his box. 

Hanzo opens the box to find fresh Katsudon. A comfort food he would eat back when his mother and father were both alive and he was still at peace with Genji. Even though he’s not ready to be forgiven by Genji, the little fact that Jesse took the time to ask what he should bring fluttered inside Hanzo’s chest. 

A small smile spread across his lips and before he could stop himself, Hanzo reached across the nest and tugged Jesse’s shirt gently. 

“What? Did I get it wrong?” Jesse blinks, his face paling a little at the idea of upsetting him rather than calming him down. He just gets more confused as he searched Hanzo’s face and only found a soft smile. The first time he’d seen him smile all day.

“No. You did well. Please, sit,” Hanzo requests, gesturing to the empty space in the nest that could be easily filled by Jesse. He could think of a million more empty spaces that he could fill, but right now, this is the one he chooses. 

Jesse’s mouth hangs open a little bit, a soft pink dusting across his cheeks as he nods and quickly shuffles inside the nest. He’s careful to not disturb the bakery box on the ledge still, or spill his meal box as he sits down. When he does settle down, he deflates a little into the softness of the nest, Hanzo’s scent wrapping around him. 

Hanzo picks up on Jesse’s scent before he even saw the smile spread across his face. It smelt more of cedar and… strawberries? He hadn’t smelt that before, but as it slowly enveloped him, he never wanted to stop smelling it. 

The two of them sat there in silence before Hanzo coughed to break the ice and began to eat his food. Jesse copied him, the two eating in silence and stealing glances at each other. Jesse’s got a smile that could shine brighter than the morning sun, and Hanzo’s got a soft quirk of his lips, more expression that he’s displayed in a while. 

“This is really good,” Jesse finally manages to say through a mouthful of food. Hanzo rolls his eyes at the poor manners while his heart flutters at the comment. He never thought sharing an old childhood favourite would ever make someone so content.

“Mhm. I used to eat it a lot as a child,” Hanzo comments, finishing the food in his mouth first and only pausing to make the comment. 

“Thank you, by the way. I know that nests are a private space and it’s kinda honouring to be in here.” If Hanzo wasn’t blushing by now, he was definitely bright red now. He’d never had anyone recognize that rule other than other omegas, and to be _thanked_ by someone, let alone an Alpha, for letting them in his nest. Well, safe to say that his mind is a storm and his stomach is aflutter.

“You’re um- you’re welcome,” he manages to stutter out, unable to find an intelligent response. 

Jesse hums in response, setting his finished box to the side. Hanzo sets his next to Jesse’s as well, having finished a few moments ago. He was attempting to process the whole situation as Jesse reached for the bakery box.

“I also got us somethin’ I picked out. They ain’t much, but they’re heavenly,” Jesse says, opening the box so that Hanzo can see the contents. 

Chocolate covered strawberries, and brownies greet him. Drizzled in white chocolate over the top, and plentiful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't write slow burn worth beans, this is just romantic porn with multiple chapters.


	4. A Second Try

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh yeah, so Hanzo's slow fall into love is completely inspired by Rely on Me - James Smith. You decide who is singing.

The small smile grew a little bit on Hanzo’s lips as he plucked a strawberry from the box. Little fears and the worrying in his mind had started to melt away as he leaned against the side of his nest. 

Jesse was an easy company. At least, that’s what Hanzo had figured out. He didn’t demand anything, didn’t force himself on him or do anything that’d hurt him. He was soft, thinking of others and smiling… oh, how that smile had started to kill Hanzo’s worries. 

So, he peacefully ate the dessert with him. He didn’t protest, didn’t tell him to leave, didn’t even glare at him. He smiled, for what felt like the first time in forever. 

“You, want another strawberry? There’s only one left,” Jesse offers, holding out the final berry to him. 

Hanzo looks down at the strawberry, to plump to cut in half without grabbing a knife and he was far too comfortable to get up. So a small plan rolled into his mind, and as if he’d been hit by a wave, he realized just how much he’d fallen for a man he barely knew. It wasn’t as if it was taboo, the pairings were usually immediate. He never knew why, until now.

There was a word for it, that probably summed up exactly what he felt. This feeling of knowing each other for decades, yet never meeting until now. A comfort that stretched lifetimes. He didn’t want to put a name to it, for it to sound dorky and childish, but he found comfort in knowing it was there.

“Thank you, very much,” Hanzo whispers, sitting up a little so he was resting on his knees. He shifts the blanket off of him a little as he takes the strawberry from Jesse’s hand, turning it over a little in his own. 

Jesse offered a charismatic smile, rubbing the back of his neck a little.  
“It was nothin’ darlin’,” he chuckles, eyes searching across Hanzo’s face. He had to admit, a little blush had spread across his face from the nickname once more. It sounded amazing dripping from his lips.

He popped the strawberry in his mouth, not chewing on it. A hand reached forward, cupping Jesse’s jaw as Hanzo bowed a little, pressing his lips to his. 

A startled “mph” vibrated across Hanzo’s lips and he froze for a moment in fear that Jesse would push him away. However, a hand wrapped through his hair instead, pulling him closer as another rested on his hip. 

Hanzo drew a tongue across Jesse’s lower and the man opened wide, allowing Hanzo to transfer the dessert to his mouth. He pulled back in satisfaction.

“Just for you, darling,” Hanzo whispered next to Jesse’s ear as his face burned bright red. He sat back on his knees, closer to Jesse than he had been before. Jesse stared at him, blinking slowly as he chewed on the strawberry.

“Well… aren’t you… wow,” was all he mumbled, slightly bent backwards with wide eyes and a dorky smile. 

Hanzo snorted air, picking up a brownie from the box and leaning back to his previous spot. Jesse really was an easy company.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Your comments fuel me, I love your little speculations of my writing. It really brings me a smile every time. Thank you!
> 
> Sorry for the short chapter today, I'm working on other projects and felt that continuing after this (since it's a short chapter fic) would just be boring.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comment, and subscribe if you'd like to see future content for this work!


End file.
